Sobre gelo, balé e chocolate
by Rita Medeiros
Summary: "Patins e sapatilhas doíam infinitamente menos do que corações partidos."


_SOBRE GELO, BALÉ E CHOCOLATE._

* * *

><p>Era um belo dia de domingo. O céu estava nublado, o telefone dela tocava incessantemente.<p>

Ele falou que queria conversar. Ela sorriu. Ouvir a voz dele era como ouvir o mais doce solo de piano.

Ela terminou a sequência de arabesques e tirou suas sapatilhas. Os pés dela eram feios, deformados pelo excesso de força que a eles era confiado. Ela desmanchou o coque mal feito... tinha cabelos que aspiravam confiança: era ruiva.

Lápis de olho. Blusa amarrotada. Tênis branco meio sujo.

Ballade pour Adelline tocava em seu MP3. Ela corria apressada, não queria aborrecê-lo com sua demora, ele detestava quando ela se atrasava. No entanto, o moço dos olhos suaves ainda não estava lá. Ela sentou no mesmo banco de sempre e vislumbrou as árvores verdes do parque que lembrava os olhos _dele_.

* * *

><p>Os olhos dele eram <em>verdes<em>. Os cabelos dela, _vermelhos_.

Sinceramente? Os dois combinavam. O verde e o vermelho... Tinham um bom contraste._ Mas afinidade não significa, atrai ou parece eternidade. Nem sequer confia à fidelidade._

Isso é mesmo uma pena.

* * *

><p>Duas, três horas... A demora dele a irritava. Ele era pontual, mas dessa vez nada estava certo.<p>

Ela mesmo assim imaginava que as coisas estavam indo bem- sabia que não estavam, mas fingia- ele sorria, a abraçava e as vezes ficava em silêncio. Esse silêncio a incomodava, mas era algo que facilmente se esquecia: um beijo, dois beijos, um abraço... Talvez um pouco mais. Não era exatamente o que ela queria, não era a mesma coisa, mas preferia isso à solidão.

Ela o esperou. Linda, cheirosa- _gastou todo o seu perfume novamente com ele_- e sorridente. Perfeitamente graciosa.

_A vida não é justa._

Nossa ruiva jamais imaginaria que enquanto ele a beijava pensava em outra, outra de cabelos castanhos. Ela jamais poderia imaginar... Só que segredos desse tipo cansam as pessoas. Para ele, tudo que era intacto tinha ido embora. As madeixas de chocolate tinham um aroma infinitamente melhor que as madeixas flamejantes. Posso dizer que homens não tem coração? Posso. Mas isso seria uma odiosa mentira. Só que nesse momento é preciso mentir, _não por mim, mas por ela._

* * *

><p>Ele chegou: lindo, cheiroso e não sorridente.<p>

-Você está atrasado-ela sorri. - Me fez interromper a aula, sabia?

Ele abraçou a ruiva como a uma pedra de gelo e escorregou pelo seu corpo como se não conseguisse mais se segurar. Silenciou.

- O que aconteceu?

_Ele fez escorrer tristeza pelos olhos dela e mágoa pelo seu coração._

Nossa ruiva engoliu o choro. Ele foi embora e não olhou para trás. Ela voltou para o estúdio. Dançou, dançou... Dançou como nunca. A bailarina não teria mais parceiro e uma variação isolada seria tão mais difícil em dois dias...

_La solitudine_- felizmente, os pés feios dela tinham força o suficiente para aguentar. Ela não tinha mais um coração ali para sentir muita coisa... _O iceberg derretia, o gelo liquidifica, a dor se solidifica._

* * *

><p>Há um homem sentado na quietude do seu estúdio, segurando a fotografia de uma mulher. Há dor no olhar dele.<p>

A amante chegara.

_Chocolate amargo._

_Se o fazia feliz não poderia ser errado... Mesmo magoando outra pessoa._

* * *

><p>Aquela noite seria a apresentação, o balé mostrado na pista de gelo. Nossa ruiva olhava o palco iluminado. Foi errado mudar os passos, foi errado ter se perdido em tudo por um mesmo motivo. <em>A culpa era dele.<em>

Um casal estava terminando a sua apresentação quando ela finalmente resolveu se aproximar do palco. Ele estava lá.

-Vim desejar boa sorte.

Ela sorriu.

-Você me ensinou que nada é pra sempre. – ela sorriu. _Havia alguma coisa no seu sorriso... Determinação?_

-Mas, eu continuo aqui.

-Eu sei, é exatamente por isso. – ela o beijou na bochecha- _acho que não preciso mais de você._

Ela nunca entendeu o porquê daquelas palavras. E eu sei que nem mil explicações seriam o bastante. A falta de oxigênio já não era mais pelo _excesso_ de amor, mas pela_ falta_ dele.

A cortina se abriu.

Ela se equilibrou.

Isso o enjoava.

Poderia descrever tal sensação em milhares de palavras... o coração partido, a dor... mas ainda sim seria incompleto. _Sentimentos como aquele não se descrevem, se escondem._

Foi isso que ela fez.

Não deixou nada evaporar.

Não chorou. Não deu voltas.

Ela sorriu, fez jus ao termo de cisne negro.

Os patins machucavam seus pés tanto quanto sua sapatilha velha. Mas ela aguentava.

_Patins e sapatilhas doíam infinitamente menos do que corações partidos._

Acabou.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez para a platéia e o gelo. Fez-se poesia de pedra e foi embora.

_Ele? Bem, sinceramente esperamos que ele -devido ao excesso de chocolate- morra de diabetes. É o mínimo que ele poderia fazer. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Quando meu professor de português passou um conto como dever de casa eu enlouqueci: ser breve não é comigo. "Sobre Gelo, Balé e Chocolate" foi uma das minhas preciosas tentativas. Coloquei Harry, Gina e Hermione porque adoro um triângulo improvável, sabe? enfim, espero que tenham gostado. :)<br>_**


End file.
